


Stranded in space… and there’s only one bed

by Kylo_Ren_Is_A_Punk_Bitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Blink and you'll miss it, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Only One Bed, Porn with Feelings, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Spit As Lube, Touch-Starved Armitage Hux, Virgin Armitage Hux, Virgin Kylo Ren, hux is kind of a prude, so canon compliant you can't tell me this isn't exactly what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylo_Ren_Is_A_Punk_Bitch/pseuds/Kylo_Ren_Is_A_Punk_Bitch
Summary: During the collapse of Star Killer, Snoke's final order to general Hux was to collect Ren and bring him to the citidel to complete his training. Hux rescues the criticaly injured Ren and the two leave the planet on a private shuttle.When a rogue resistance fighter takes out the pilot and damages the ship, the two are stranded in the vastness of space. With deminising air and power Hux tries to fix the ship to save himself and complete his mission. Unfortunately for him theres only one bed aboard the shuttle and Kylo is currently bleeding out all over it.AKA my wish fulfillment canon compliant fic that doesn't even have a happy ending ft. two idiot virgins.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	Stranded in space… and there’s only one bed

“Well, there goes our hyperdrive. And the pilot.” Hux hears a growl and a crash from the back of the now stranded private shuttle. He presumes Ren heard him and threw something against the wall, a meddroid perhaps. 

Without losing his composure Hux assesses their losses. The hyperdrive, the pilot, the left front turning booster, the left hand side of the landing gear and-  _ bloody hells _ the comms unit is bearly recognisable. His lips press into a fine line, the only sign anything could be bothering him, even when there's no one here to scrutinise his emotional responses. 

There’s no one here. There’s no one here, he’s stranded in the middle of fucking nowhere. 

With  _ him _ . 

Hux’s eyes narrow in disdain as he looks over his shoulder into the living quarters. There lays Kylo Ren. Face torn in two, blood running from the wounds so loveingly gifted to him by the resistance. He’d hope Ren would have died from blood loss by now, or perhaps the mere humiliation of being bested by a scavenger rat found on a desert shit planet. 

But no. He’s alive and literally kicking. The emergency meddroids Hux stocked the transport with before rescuing Ren from the collapsing site of his life’s work were being weakly kicked and pushed away by Ren while he pisses and moans about  _ the girl _ . Hatred courses through him. He stops himself. 

This is not the time. 

He mentally switches to continue assessing the situation. Without a hyperdrive they’re an unimaginable distance from the next planet. Not to mention the next planet with a First Order base. And with no comms it seems hopeless. 

Hux normally prides himself on his enginuity, on his ability to plan and organise his way out of any and all situations. But he is literally stranded in space with a man that makes his blood boil on a good day. 

Fine. A private transport like this can generate 500 man hours of oxygen without refill so long as the main power is still operational. Check. The rogue resistance fighter hit us after only approximately 1 hour. That one hour used 3 man hours of oxygen, we’re down to 497 as about 5 minutes ago. Between us that leaves 10 cycles, 8 hours and 20 minutes. 

Hux can live without food for mere 10 days, but even still there is more than enough calories in the gourmet food meant for passengers and standard crew food to keep two adult men going for several weeks. 

Water. We’ll each need about 1.5 litres per day, though Ren will probably drink vastly more than that. Assuming we’ll need 4 litres per day for 10.35 days for drinking alone, we will need a little over 40 litres. Thankfully the shuttle carries 65 litres. But still, any excess water should be resesrved the meddoid’s use in their healing of Kylo Ren. 

Dammit it the Meddroids. Power is the other consumable. This class of transport holds more than enough power to keep a fleet of droids as well as a thirsty hyperdrive going for weeks. But Hux doesn’t know how much power they lost when the Hyperdrive was taken out. Caution tells him to power down the medroids and all other nonessential power drains until he can determine what he’s working with. 

With a plan forming and a nagging from his mind to power down the droids he meanders into the living quarters. Ren is out. His hulking form taking up most of the bed. The droids seem to have patched him up well enough that he’s no longer actively bleeding all over the bedding. Without another glance at Ren, Hux orders the droids to their resting stations and powers them off. He thinks about kicking one for good measure. 

Hux returns to the devastated cockpit and gets to work assessing the damage, plugging holes and mending what he can as he goes. The fried circuits and exposed wires are warming the confined space under the controls. Everything is hot and burns him through his gloves, occasionally catching his exposed wrist. Hux was robotic at the best of times, he thought of it as a positive attribute, assessing, planning, fixing, all methodical and measured. Running over the whole of the control system step by step making a mental matrix of actions required, options available and dead ends that were inevitable. 

Time passes without notice. 

“Hux.” He hits his head on the panel above him, cursing his reaction more than the pain. Hux is stocked out of his task enduced trance. 

“Ren.” He spits out with bearly disguised contempt. 

“The hyperdrive. The pilot?” Ren’s voice seems a little too forced, like it’s taking great effort just to speak loud enough to be heard. 

Right, Ren must’ve passed out right after it happened, only now coming to. 

“I’m working on it,” Hux didn’t bother hiding his annoyance at being interrupted. What was Ren going to do? Kill him? He’s his only way out of this mess. “Now, if you’ll let me continue, I can repair this piece of junk and have us on our way to the Supreme Leader.” Hux stands and begins to walk by Kylo. 

He stops in his tracks. He’s never seen the master of the Knights of Ren so pale, so disheveled, so… pathetic. Kylo Ren is leaning entirely on the doorway, bearly able to stay upright. 

“Y-you need to stay in bed. Lie down.” Hux tries not to notice his slight stutter and trusts Ren didn’t notice it in his current state. He helps the injured knight back onto the bloodied bed, placing the massive arm around his shoulders, encouraging him to lean on him as they walk. He weighs a ton. Each shakey step has Hux nearly collapsing. He just about throws Ren on the bed, panting from the effort. Kylo Ren can only groan. 

“Hungry…” Ren’s croaky pained voice was bearly audible over Hux’s thoughts returning to his plan. 

“You’re hungry?” He almost snickers in return. Right. He’s probably too injured to get up and feed himself. But surely he can wait. Hux checks the chrono. It’s been nearly 10 hours since they left the planetary corpse of Star Killer. He supposes the hunger of a critically injured man isn’t unreasonable. “Fine. You’ll need water too. You’re on rations for both.”

Hux returns with a glass and pitcher of water. He bearly sets it down before Ren sits up and swollows half the pitcher's contents. So much for rations... 

A few minutes later he places a bowl of warm sludge in front of Ren, who replies with a look of confusion and exhaustion. 

“Eat.” He says firmly not wanting to bother with the maintenance of the man any longer than is strictly necessary. 

“What is it?” Hux thinks Kylo Ren is  _ not _ in a position to act like a spoiled picky child. 

“Food. High protein, high vitamin count. It will help you heal,” He fears he Ren will force him to mother him, “I even heated it. Eat it.” Kylo was now slumped against the head of the bed, seemingly completely out of energy. 

Ren sits up slightly, taking the bowl from Hux and looking at it’s contents like it’s going to bite. Hux returns to the kitchenette to collect a nutriblock. As he passes the bed on his way back to the cockpit, he leaps forward to catch the bowl falling from Ren’s grip. Ren is bearly concious, and Hux recognises that depriving a bantha sized man of food whilst he recovers from life threatening injuries was not a good course of action if the intended result to be an alive bantha sized man. Bowl in one hand, he does his best to wake Ren up enough for what’s about to happen. 

“Eat.” He says flatly as he pushes a spoonful of goo towards Ren’s parted lips. Without waiting for some kind of acknowledgement from Ren, the spoon is pushed further and manuvered in a way Hux can only hope is an at all effective method of feeding a bearly concious person. Thankfully, Ren seems the swollow. A good sign. Hux sits on the edge of bed, away from any mess Ren’s injuries made, and continues to feed the sorry excuse for a knight. 

\--

An unknown number of hours pass. Hux has left enough water for a small village by Ren’s bedside as well as a handful of gourmet snacks he figures Ren would enjoy more than the goo he was fed earlier. Hux continues his work but is slowing down. His head spinning and dread taking hold of him. He leans against the back of the cockpit analysing the worst case scenarios and fearing they may be the only available outcomes. 

He’s taken out of the spiral when he hears uneven heavy footsteps. He watches over his shoulder as Ren’s black flowing figure drags itself to the refresher. Hux looks away when the door closes. Another good sign he supposes. 

Hux gathers his thoughts. It must have been more than a day since Ren’s bandages were changed. He isn’t even sure the bleeding has stopped entirely. He remembers his medical training and raids the meddriods’ supplies. Water, cloth, gauze and bandages. There’s only a small amount of bacta aboard the ship, he’ll have to make a decision on where it’s needed most once he has eyes on the wounds. 

He hears a thud and a groan behind him and knows it’s Ren collapsing back onto the bed. He takes his supplies and sets up at Ren’s bedside. He neglects to ask permission before he starts peeling back Ren’s drenched black garb. Ren doesn’t seem to have the energy to question it. Hux pulls away each layer until the top half of the injured knight is bare. Bloodied, bruised and grotesque, but the expanses of Ren’s torso confirms what everyone must assume about the mysterious knight. He’s beyond fit, beyond strong, he’s… rediculous. Hux feels a pang of self-conciousness over his comparatively frail body, but he smothers that with the thought that he’s not the one bleeding to death after losing a fight against some girl from the middle of nowhere. 

Hux checks the knight’s temperature, a simple touch to Ren’s sweat soaked forehead with the back of his hand is enough to him Ren is running hot. He’ll have to keep an eye on that but hopes it’s simply his body fighting to keep it’s insides on the inside. He removes the blood soaked bandages and takes inventory. 

Left side, deep wound, bleeding heavily. More likely a blaster shot than a hit with a lightsaber. Right deltoid, large surface area, almost entirely cauterised, likely a graze from a lightsaber. Left shoulder. Entry and exit wound, partially cauterised but still bleeding heavily possibly a lightsaber strike. No, the wound size all but confirms it to be one. 

Hux notices a horrible wet patch near him, another wound on the outside of the left thigh. Hux tries not to react, not that Ren would even notice a reaction. He’ll have to get to the wonud. Which means he’ll have to remove Ren’s pants to get a good look and change the bandages. He rolls his eyes as he begins. 

“Buy me dinner first.” And then a weak huff. Maybe it was meant to be a laugh. Either way, Hux was not impressed by Ren’s remark nor that that’s what he chose to use his remaining energy on. Hux continued, ensuring the already dirtied blanket was covering everything but the outer side of Ren’s thigh. 

The wound was long, streching from a few inches above his knee almost to his hip. He cleaned the wound quickly placed gauze over it and began bandaging it. His hand followed the roll of bandage as it disappeared under the blanket, rolling higher and higher until Hux didn’t know what to do. He was uncomfortable touching Ren at all, let alone this high up his inner thigh. He took a deep breath, thought of other things and finished quickly, removing himself Ren’s thigh and replacing the blanket to cover his lower half in its entirety. 

Hux continued onto the right deltoid, not giving the shallow wound much thought beyond a quick wipe and a new set of bandages. Now comes the decision making. The blaster hit isn’t as deep as the hole in his left shoulder, but its bearly cauterised and still actively bleeding. But the shoulder wound has a much greater potential to cause lasting harm if left untreated with bacta. Hux considers for a moment, cleaning each of the wounds as they weep blood. 

He smears a small amount of bacta over the blaster wound before bandaging it. He smears the rest of the bacta pack onto and into the hole through Ren's shoulder. A shiver runs through him as he feels the wet heat of a human’s insides. It must hurt but Ren was quiet. He bandages shoulder up, again feeling uncomfortable having to be so close and strangely intimate with Ren just to keep him alive. He gathers the spoiled bandages and places them into the sonic laundry to clean. A waste of power, he knows, but he’s tired and Ren will need clean bandages tomorrow. 

He looks back at Ren and realises he hasn’t looked at his face since shortly after they were hit. The wound besecting his face is entirely uncovered. He guesses he meddoids weren’t quite done when he shut them down. With a sigh of resignation he examines the grusome mess accross Ren’s face and neck, running down his collar bone. It should be fine without bandages. It may just need a clean. Ren’s been lumbering about with a bloodied face for the last 24 hours. Hux quickly wipes the wound, carefuly not to disrupt it and restart the bleeding. It’s only when he’s finished he realises Kylo Ren isn’t asleep or passed out like Hux had assumed. He’s staring at him, eyelids heavy but definately concious and purposfully looking at him. Hux finishes quickly and returns to the kitchenette to rinse the cloth. 

“Rest.”

\-- 

Hux is awoken by the sound of the tap in the kitchenette. He didn’t realise he’d fallen asleep. The chrono suggests he’d only been out for a couple of hours. His body protests as he stands from his curled up position. Ren walks over slowly. “Thirsty?” His voice making it obvious he’s still not back to full health yet, but Hux takes the glass of water offered to him. “What are we doing?” Hux frowns in reply. “What are you doing?” Ren corrects himself. 

“Attemping to repair the ship and restore the its hyperspace travel capabilities and repair the communications unit in case I’m unsucessful.”

“Good.” Is all he says before sitting on the bed, clearly exhausted, but better than yesterday. 

The silience hangs. 

“What is there to eat?” His voice is still croaky. 

“You can go and bloody look, Ren.” Hux fails to hide his annoyance at Ren’s dismissive tone. 

Ren doesn’t move. “I’m sure there’s enough extravagantly expensive nonesense food to keep you going.” Hux makes his way to open the refridgeration unit. “Here. Have this.” He pulls out a thick piece of meat with something completely devoid of nutrition sitting on top of it, complete with a smear of purpley-pinky paste on the plate. The whole thing turns Hux off, never having eaten an unprocess food item in his life. He takes a standard Trooper’s meal for himself and nearly tosses the needlessly extravagant plate on Ren’s bedside. 

“It’s cold.” Hux can hear the petulant frown in Ren’s voice. 

“I’m not your mother, Ren. Eat it or don’t.” He can tell Ren fights the urge to talk back. He really is an overgrown child. Hux is getting a kick out of being able to speak to Ren in this way without being force choked or slammed into walls. 

Kylo gathers his strength with a deep breath and then a huff. He shoulders Hux with all the strength he can musker in his weakend state on his way to the reheater. “A shame. Such an equisit piece of meat should be eaten right after being freshly cooked.”

“You’re cooking it now, what’s the difference” Hux was getting annoyed with Ren’s pretentious need for Republic luxuries like overpriced chunks of animal. 

“Ugh.” He sounded genuinely annoyed and a little disgusted. “It’s not the same.”

Hux didn’t care to carry on this tiresome conversation and began on his tray of perfectly portioned and controlled standard Stormtrooper meal. It wasn’t Hux’s usual nutrient and caloric alottment, but in a pinch he supposed the increased carbohydrates and overall calorie conut wouldn’t be too harmful. 

“And cold is just, unthinkable.” Even with his time in mudhuts, sleeping on the ground and forraging at Skywalker’s jedi playgroup it seemed Ren never grew out of his very obviously high class republic tastes. Hux didn’t want to hear anymore and returned to the cockpit to continue his repairs. 

\--

Having changed Ren’s bandages again and applied the remaining bacta, Hux was left wondering how the Supreme Leader will react to Hux’s subpar job of healing his apprentice. If he will even get a chance to react, or whether they’ll die here. Alone together. 

It’s been three days since they were stranded. They had 6 more days before they ran out of oxygen and it was doubtful the hyperdrive or the coms unit was salvagable. Fearing falling into despair Hux leaves the rest of his meal where it is and frantically resumes his repairs. 

“Where are you sleeping?” Ren’s voice asks inoccuously, leaning on the wall behind Hux. 

“Where you’re standing.” 

“When are you sleeping?”

“I slept a couple of hours early this morning.” 

“That’s it? General Hux, you need sleep. I can’t have you screw up these repairs because you’re stupid enough to beleive you can repair a stranded ship with depleating resources on no sleep.” Hux doesn’t answer. He bearly thinks about what Ren said. He’s not the first to tell the General to slow down or get some sleep. If he listened to everyone that ever said that, he’d be a very well rested Lieutenant. 

\-- 

Hux’s mind is spinning, and the clawing pain in his head urges his body to hydrate. He must’ve fallen asleep again. As he pushes himself up, he realises he’s not on the floor of the cockpit. The crusted blood over the sheets tell him. He’s in Ren’s bed. 

His eyes find the knight almost immidiately, Ren’s standing in the kitchenette, eating more needlessly extravagant food, holding it over the sink letting the crumbs lay where they fall. 

“What happened!?” Hux tries but fails to contain the panic in his voice. 

“You fell asleep, I put you there.” Ren explains with a mouth full of food. “Don’t worry, General, I didn’t touch you, I picked you up with the force and put you there.” He swollows. “Don’t worry, you’ve only been out for about 6 hours. I was up exercising, I had a sonic, ate, meditated. It’s not like I’ve been here staring at you.” With that Ren looks away and shovels more food into his gaping mouth. 

Silence hangs for a moment. 

Ren quietly continues. “You need sleep you know? You need to sleep in a bed.”

"Well if there wasn't a bantha taking up the only bed, maybe I would." 

"I could just give you bed, or we could take shifts."

"Oh I forgot to mention that bantha has recently escaped death  _ very  _ scathed and is bleeding all over the sheets. Oh! And that bantha's owner is going to kill me if I return a less than perfect  _ pet _ ." The word is spat with all the poison Hux can muster. 

Hux is acutely aware of the punishment hanging over his head. All this time stranded, all this time to ensure the Supreme Leader's favourite toy is healed from his embarrassing defeat at the hands of a nobody. If he manages to survive this and returns Ren as he is now, he knows the Supreme Leader will do worse than kill him. He'll humiliate him in front of the entire order, throw him around like a ragdoll, force him flat again the ground in submission, undermine the last remaining thread of authority Hux has worked so hard to gain and make him thank the Supreme Leader for taking pity on him. Hux can't be sure whether it's fear or hatred that keeps him going. He hopes it's hatred. 

"Just share then. Or are you so convinced you're better than that?" 

Despite him being initially scandalised, the sleep deprevation is making Ren's offer look almost adequate. "Fine.  _ When _ I grow tired, I  _ may _ use one side of the bed to sleep.  _ However _ , there  _ must _ be a divider of some sort, like the blanket, there will be no contact, and you will sleep on your side facing away from me.” Ren just huffs out a laugh as he disappears into the refresher. 

The day continues without note. They both eat and hydrate, Hux works in the cockpit, throwing tools and other objects at random intervals out of frustration, Ren alternates between beween meditating, exercising and resting. Hux delivers another decidant meal to Ren who complains about its temperature. Ren seems to object to his dinner of a milltion tiny little pieces of fish on bits of rice being heated. Hux doesn’t care to, but watches him from his standing position in the kitchenette while he eats the plate that would have otherwise been reserved for the pilot. It’s close enough to the standard First Order’s officer meal to be acceptable. 

Hux attends to Ren’s wounds again. Having run out of bacta there’s nothing he can do but keep the wounds clean and monitor them. He must’ve been looking at Ren far too much recently because the wound splitting him down the middle no longer registers as another other than a usual feature of the knight’s face. It’s healing well, but Hux knows it will scar, the Knight’s boyish look forever tainted by the jagged wound. 

Hux can’t fight his need for sleep any longer. He feels every second of time that’s passed since they were hit. The refresher mirror shows someone Hux couldn’t recognise. Hair greasey and uncombed, kept in its rigid shape by 4 day old pomade, circles so inescapably dark under his eyes, ginger wires scattching at his chin and cheeks, his uniform disheviled, wrickled and surely coated in sweat. Even his posture was disgraceful. He tore himself away from his own scrutinising eyes, stripped and stepped into the sonic, hoping it could wash away the last 5 days. 

Even without a water based shower, Hux felt refreshed, more relaxed. But with that relaxation his fight against sleep deprevation was doomed. Hux dressed himself again in his uniform but foregoing the shoes and jacket. He rejoined Ren, who was already sitting on the edge of bed, in the main room. He was concious of Ren’s stare, the way he looks at Hux’s arms and shoulders, exposed in the undershirt. Maybe he was reading too much into it, but Hux knew he appeared much smaller without the help of the well tailored rigid uniform jacket. Hux was almost too distracted by his newly exposed body to notice Ren was entirely shirtless, it seems he didn’t get dressed after Hux applied new the bandages. Trying to ignore Ren, Hux pushes the blanket into the middle of the mattress. Ren helps to mould it into a wall of separation before rolling onto his side facing away from Hux. 

Hux somewhat reluctantly crawls into the bed, still slightly crusty with Ren’s blood. But his disgust is no match for this fatigue. “Lights, 0%, fade to 50% over 20 minutes starting in 6 hours. As soon he pulls his greatcoat over him and lays his head on the pillow he’s gone, sent into a dreamless sleep. 

\--

Hux slowly wakes, each sense coming back to him at a meandering pace. There’s a pleasant smell in his nose and in his still half asleep state, he pushes towards and nuzzles into it. Panic sets in when he opens his eyes, he’s nose deep in Ren’s black mop of hair, having apparently turned over and some point in the night. The realisation sends him leaping out of bed, wanting to get as far away as possible. At least the wall of separation was still at shoulder height, keeping their bodies separated. 

Hux bearly speaks to or looks at Ren for the remainder of the day. He does a cursory check of the bandages and quickly informs Ren they don’t need to be changed and that he can put his shirt back on. 

Hux busies himself in the cockpit well into the night. 

\--

Hux awakes, curiously in the bed. Though he knows exactly how he got there. Well he thinks he knows exactly. He thinks, or hopes, Ren used the force to pick him up and move him from where he’d fallen asleep on the cockpit floor to the bed. The weight of his greatcoat over him is a welcome comfort and he’s tries not to think about how it came to be over him, or how he came to be in just his undershirt. Hux stays there a few sleepy minutes, taking all the rest he can get before resuming his increasingly hopeless repairs to the ship. 

A question prods at his mind. There was something against his back and over his waist, more than the weight of his greatcoat. Oh stars, it’s Ren. Ren is pushed up against him,  _ spooning him _ , holding Hux tight. Hux was about to throw the offending arm off and push Ren back onto the side he’s  _ supposed _ to be on when he registerded that something hard was pressed into the back of his thigh so high up it was almost his ass. Hux froze in place, suddenly unsure how to proceed, how to escape. He laid there, unmoving and mostly unthinking. He tried to go back to sleep but when Ren’s hips rolled forward minuetly, grinding against Hux in his sleep, Hux's stomach dropped, he felt sick. A feeling of horror overcame him. He carefully detached himself from his captor, careful not to wake him. As soon as he was free he bolted for the refresher, immediately stripping and cleaning himself so thoroughly it stung all over. He couldn’t get the feeling of Ren rubbing himself on his thigh out of his head. He still felt the hardness pressed against him. His stomach wouldn’t settle and his heart wouldn’t calm. He wanted to throw up at the realisation that he himself was hard, not fully, but it was getting worse by the second. 

So long as he was like this he'd feel Ren pressing into him, grinding on thigh. Or maybe it was the other way around. He dared not to consider the alternative. Letting out a harrowing sigh, he rested his head on the forearm pressed against the side of the shower to steady himself. He unceremoniously takes himself in hand, cursing his traitorous body. He picks up a steady speed quickly, not wanting to prolong the humiliation. Eyes closed and breathing in time with his hand he clears his mind, refusing to dignify his actions with any pleasing thoughts. 

He could still feel Ren on him, like his touch seared into his flesh through the layers of clothes, sheets and blankets. He grits his teeth so hard he fears they might crack. Wanting release, Hux allows his mind to wander, and linger of whatever it wants, if only for a moment. It's the memory of the movement of Ren's hips, they way they rolled and pressed his erection further into Hux burrying it in him, and he saw white. The moment of release was intertwined with the painful nausea the thoughts brought with them. Hux catches his breath and banishes the thoughts, hoping to never see them again. 

He stares blankly at the floor, letting the sonic work over him. 

He contemplates spending the rest of his life in shower.

He's not sure how long it's been, he feels suffocated, but his heart is no longer beating out of his chest, the pit in his stomach has mostly disappeared, he doesn't feel the phantom pressed against him. He thinks he can bear to leave the safety of the refresher. 

Hux redresses and opens the door cautiously, Ren is still asleep. Good. He collects his coat to complete his now shabby uniform and gets to work in the cockpit. 

After Ren finally stirs Hux has trouble keeping his thoughts banished. He's pretty sure in his weakened state Ren wouldn't be bothered trying to read his mind, but better the thoughts stay away nevertheless. Hux struggles with the repairs all day, each trial ending in failure with no end in sight. He must've muttered something too loud or placed down a tool too aggressively because he's torn from his concentration when Ren tells him candidly "You need a break."

Hux can only scoff and bury his head further in exposed wires. 

"The day's almost over and you've bearly moved. Come and eat, take a shower or just… Sit for a moment." The invitation almost seemed kind.

"Unlike you, Ren, I can't sit around all day doing nothing. If I don't complete these repairs within the next three days, we'll die. And I'm not sure about you, but I'd really rather not die stranded in the cold void of space with the likes of you."

That seems to shut Ren up for a while. Hux assumes he goes back to whatever he's been doing all day. He hasn't been able to look at Ren since exiting the refresher this morning, sure that shame colours his face even after so many hours. 

Another hour or two passes and before Hux hears a tray clang on the ground behind him. Ren had dropped a meal in front of him and stepped back to lean against the cockpit door way. “Give it a rest.” Ren sounded impatient. 

Hux hesitated before turning around, looking up at Ren from his position on the floor. Ren was still shirtless as he’d been when they fell asleep last night. Hux couldn’t help but stare at his wounds. They seemed less angry than before, but he knew each would scar, particularly the cut decorating his face. He follows it down neck, passed his collar bones and onto his check. Hux regretted the limited supply of bacta that was available on the ship, he knew Ren would wear these scars for the rest of his life. Even without looking, he knew the blaster wound on his side would be the worst of them all. It had only stopped bleeding two days after Ren was shot. 

“What?” Ren’s deep voice tore Hux away from his own mind. He felt his face flush at the realisation he’d been staring so openly, so dumbly at Ren. He threw his eyes to the tray before him and made a quick start on it, not answering Ren’s question. 

Ren seemed fine with Hux’s reponse and returned to the bed to eat his own meal. Hux idly wondered if they would run out of air before Ren ran out of unnecessarily extravagant food. Does Ren even eat normal food? What does he normally eat? Surely Jedi training with Skywalker had involved more basic, nutrition focused meals than what Ren seemed to exclusively eat here. 

Hux watched Ren with a look of disgust painted on his face. Ren finished his meal quickly, discarding the plate and utensiles in the growing pile of dirty dishes. Kriff, Ren was so obviously a child of great wealth. It probably hasn’t even crossed his mind to clean up anything. Suddenly Ren’s hands were at the fastenings of his pants. The colour from before returned to Hux’s cheeks as he watched Ren, sat on the edge of bed, pull his pants down the knees, revealing thick thighs Hux knows could crush a human skull. Ren removed the old bandage, placed there by Hux himself, cleaned the wound and rebandaged it anew. Ren looked over at Hux, locking eyes with him. Hux preys Ren didn’t know how long he’d been staring. 

“When you’re done.” He paused. “Can you redo my other bandages?” Ren was still too injured and inflexible to clean and rebandage his other wounds. 

“Fine.” Hux regretted his atagonist tone. He should have just said ‘yes’ or ‘of course’. He didn’t need to attack. He rose from his position on the floor and piled his tray on Ren’s plate in the kitchenette. Ren had just finished refastening his pants when Hux was close enough to touch him. “Lean back.”

Hux completed his task with the calculating coldness he did everything. Hoping this comfortable and familiar method would hide the embarrasment he now felt whenever he had to interact with Ren. He was sure the colour was still painting his face, giving him away. 

“Thanks.” Ren said when the last of the fresh bandages was secured. Such words were alien coming from the knight. Hux thinks he’s never heard Ren even come close to such a niceity. 

“You should have shower.” Hux again realises he’s been caught staring at Ren, unmoving and looking so obvious. He turns without looking at Ren’s face and marches to the refresher. Being in there again made his heart beat a little too hard for comfort. The memory of the morning making nausous. 

Hux takes a quick, clinical shower, only taking as long as it takes to clean himself adequately. Again he leaves his jacket off and returns to the bed. Ren has set up the barrier again and is already on his side facing away from Hux. With no words between them Hux lays down and covers himself with his greatcoat. 

It takes a while for him to fall asleep, he tries to resist the urge to check on Ren. Eventually he peaks over him, leaning up look over the mop of black hair fanned out on the pillow. Ren was alseep. He looks so peaceful asleep, so young, so good. Like he could never do the horrible things he knew Ren could do. Has done. Hux feels his eyelids dropping heavily, he falls back and turns to his designated side and pulls the coat in tight around him. 

\--

Hux wakes up before Ren again. He feels a weight against him and knows it to be Ren. This time his arm is curled around Hux’s middle, pulling tight into his chest. Mercifully, there is no hardness prodding him, no indecent movement of Ren’s hips. Hux breathes out, dispelling the slight anxiety he felt. Ren’s steady heart beat, his board chest pressed into Hux’s back, his legs interwinded with Hux’s through the blanket, the strong arm holding him, the warm breath blowing across the back of his neck. They were all comforting. Hux didn’t dare move. But not out of fear or panic this time. Contentment. 

Hux lived a solitary llife. To maintain his image of ruthless almost robotic comittment to the First Order’s cause Hux never so much as patted another officer on the back, let alone allow a subordinant, peer or even superior touch him. If he thinks hard enough the only thing that had touched him in years, almost a decade, was the force. Ren was bad enough, force choking him, occassionally pushing him into walls, but the Supreme Leader has been the most frequent source of any kind of touch. Choking, pushing, pulling him to ground, throwing him around. Broken bones, cuts, bruises and one cracked tooth, all of this and it wasn’t even human contact. Hux thought back further, trying his best to remember the last human touch he’d received. It must’ve been before the death of his father. Probably the backhanded slap for his sloppy salute or perhaps it was when his father had found out about his lastest promotion and had grabbed him by the jaw, slamming the side of his face against a wall. He couldn’t remember the order of the two events. Hux had never experienced this kind of human contact, it was soft, calm, safe. 

He felt Ren shuffle slightly, his mind, not knowing what to make of this feeling, told him to run, to escape before Ren awoke. So he did. He removed himself slowly from Ren’s comforting grip. His heart dropped a little at loss of contact, but he didn’t let himself linger, feeling weak and sentimental enough as it were. 

The rest of the day progressed as any other day stranded in the depths of space had. Ren was more active now, he napped less, exercised more. He even cleaned the pile of dishes and soiled bandages. Earlier than usual, Hux went to bed. Once Ren was alseep he slowly manouvered the blanket dividing the bed down, breaking the barrier, hoping he’d wake with Ren in the same position as he was that morning. 

\--

Hux wakes up on his side, there’s a pang of disappointment when he realises Ren is on his designated side, apparently not having moved at all last night. Hux doesn’t allow himself to feel the disappointment fully, cursing himself for hoping for something as pathetic as waking up in the arms of Kylo Ren. 

Hux takes a break from his repairs, he finally resigns his hope that he could repair the hyperdrive. He knows it’s futile and should focus exclusively on the comms now. He dutifully checks the status of each resource. Plenty of water. Probably enough to have a couple of water showers in the short time they have left. Power, if used at its current rate will run out in about 3 or 4 days. Ren seems to be down the last of the fancy garbage, and there are about 5 more trooper meals and 2 pilot meals left as well as a few protein drinks and nutriblocks. The air remained their ticking clock, there's no way to ration it. Hux approximates it will last them two and half more days. He fights against the dread overtaking him, knowing in all likeliood he’ll be dead in the next few days. 

The cabin fevour must be setting in for Ren. He can’t seem to meditate the way he could even just yesterday. He rants about the girl, how she needs him, how he could teach her, show her everything. About the traitor stoomtrooper, how Hux should be executed for treason, seeing as it was  _ his  _ trooper under  _ his  _ training program, it was all Hux’s fault, the collapes of Starkiller, the defeat Kylo suffered. 

Then his father. Hux always thought it was strange the way Ren talked about Ben Solo as if it weren’t him. Hux understood Ren refering to Han Solo by his full name like that, rather than any variation of ‘father’. Hux never called his father anything but his proper title or ‘Bendrol’ in private, dripping with poison. Ren seemed so miserably torn about the fate of his father. About murdering his father. Hux couldn’t stand the melodramatic whinning about a choice he made. A choice he’d made a long time ago when he joined the First Order. 

Then he was back on the girl. Hux’s blood was boiling by this point. It felt like Ren was ranting, complaining,  _ whining _ for days. 

“Shut up.” Hux spat in the way one does when they’re pushed over the edge. “Shut up about that stupid girl, Ren. The scavanger bested you because she has talent and you’re unfocused. Stop whining about your reble scum father, the nobody trooper and the insect with a lightsaber. Just. Be. Better.” Hux was riled up, breathing loudly and almost shouting at Ren in the confined space of the stranded shuttle. Ren seemed to take his words on. Looking Hux dead in the eye before he looked down. He sat, silently, clearly thinking. Hux watched him for a minute before his temper cooled off and he returned to the cockpit. 

The two were silent for the rest of the day. 

\-- 

In the middle of their sleep cycle, Hux feels Ren against him. He feels that same hardness pressed into him that he did the first morning. It was higher this time, firmly pressed against his ass. Still almost enirely asleep and unaware of what he was doing Hux moves back to meet Ren, rubbing aginst the hardness pressed into him. His body chases the pleasure on its own and rubs in earnest. In much the same state, Ren’s hips move in time with Hux as he ruts against him. His arm over Hux tightens, pulling Hux further out of his sleeping state. Ren too wakes up enough to be vaugley aware of what they’re doing. Without forethought Ren’s hand goes to his pants, releaving the pressure a little, opening them, just as he does he cums. Hux freezes, awakened more fully by the shock of the body temperature liquid shooting over his lower back. 

“Ren!” Hux is seeing red. Shock, anger and embarrasement twist within him looking for an outlet. “Lights! What the fuck, Ren!?” He turns over with a piercing glare and barred teeth. He looks like he could kill Ren. Ren, still half asleep, looks helpless and small, shrinking back against the bed. 

“I- You were- I thought- I wasn’t…” 

“What the fuck were you doing, Ren” Hux looked like a demon come to tear his limbs off.

“I was asleep! You were moving against and… I was alseep I didn’t know what I was doing until it happened! I’m sorry, I didn’t- I didn’t mean- I didn’t do anything.” Ren was paniced, clearly frightened by Hux’s reaction and confused about what had even happend. Hux knew he had moved against Ren, but wouldn’t give Ren the satisfaction to know it wasn’t all him. 

Hux shoves Ren, failing to move him even an inch and stormed off the the refresher. Hux turns on the water, pissed about being covered in such filth, and disgusted at his own unconcious actions. Stripping, he threw his soiled undershirt into the sonic laundry before stepping into the hot stream of water. 

“I’m sorry, Hux. I didn’t mean to. I was asleep, and it’s not like I’ve had a chance to… you know… take care of that... since we’ve been out here.” Hux knew Ren was pressed up against the door, he could hear the sincerity, the regret and the slight panic in his voice. “It didn’t mean anything, I’m sorry.” Hux couldn’t help but take in the novelty of Kylo Ren genuinely apologising to him. 

But he was still pissed. Hux had never experienced anything like that before, he didn’t know what to do, how to feel. 

Just like that first morning, the feeling of Ren pressed against him lingered, the phantom pressure of his erection seared into his flesh. Hux was fully hard. Shamefully so. He cursed his own bodily weakness as he started jerking himself with uncomfortable speed. He could still hear Ren on the other side of the door, almost begging him to forgive him, desperately trying to explain himself. Ren’s velvet voice cracking made Hux’s heart beat faster, but his words were distracting. Hux stopped for a moment, gathering himself so as to not give himself away. “Go away, Ren.” He did. And Hux resumed his activities. Moving almost too quickly, praying for release so he doesn’t have to think about Ren’s cock pressed against his ass, how he rubbed back against it, how he enjoyed and how Ren replied in kind. Soon he made his own mess on the wall of the steam filled shower. He knew he’d taken up too much of the remaining water, so he washed himself quickly and cleaned his mess. 

His undershirt was still being cleaned so he had no choice but to exit the refresher shirtless. He folded his arms over in an attemped to hide his exposed chest. The lights appeared to be dimmed at about 25%, Ren was back on the bed facing away from Hux, curled into himself, arms wrapped around his chest, hands holding his shoulders. Hux took his greatcoat and moved to the cockpit, settling into the less destroyed of the two chairs. “Lights 0%. Fade to 50% over 20 minutes in 3 hours.”

\--

Once the lights come on the two avoid eachother as best they can, never talking, never making eye contact. Hux has wears a sour look all day even when he knows Ren can’t see him. 

\--

“We’re going to die tomorrow.” Hux’s words split the silence like a saber on hair. 

Ren doesn’t respond but the atmosphere changes. 

“At about 2130 hours.”

“I hope your force powers can keep you alive in the vacumm of space.”

\-- 

Ren as been sulking all day, he’d bearly left the bed. Hux looks over his hopeless form before laying down on his side of the bed. Ren clearly notices the movement. “I thought… I didn’t think you’d sleep here again.” Ren turns his head, straining to look at Hux.

“I don’t want the last time I fall asleep to be on a bloody half destoryed chair or on the cold floor.” Hux snaps, but shifts closer to Ren. Ren takes the queue and rolls over. He leaves space between them and rests his arm on his own side. Hux curses Ren for being so cautious, or perhaps he’s making him ask for it, humiliating him further. 

Hux breathes out, releasing whatever always kept him so ridgid, he closes the gap, pressing against Ren, hoping for that same hardness. He hears Ren’s breath hitch at the contact. 

“What are you doing?” His voice was low and quiet, masking any alarm.

“We’re going to die tomorrow.” Hux swollows the lump that’s been in his throat all day. “You should do what you want.” He pauses. “I hear training for force users demands celebacy. But your training is over, you should take what you want.” 

“I won’t take anything, Hux. Not unless you ask.” 

Hux turns over, examining Ren’s face, looking into his eyes as if the impossibly dark pools would tell him the answer to all life’s questions. 

“I don’t know how.” He places a hand on Ren’s bare, damaged chest. In reply, Ren, ever so gently, places a hand over Hux’s cheek, his thumb smoothing over the pointed cheek bone as Hux’s eyelashes flutter. Ren leans in slowly, allowing Hux all the time in the world to shut down what was about to happen. Their lips meet, Hux is surprised by the softness of Ren’s lips. Forgetting to breathe Hux can only concentrate on the feeling of Ren’s lips on his. 

The brief moment ends when Ren pulls back, searching Hux’s face for a reaction. Hux, emboldened by the kiss, presses up against Ren, searching for more. Ren kisses him back. Hux can feel both of their inexperience as their tongues clumsily ask for permission to breach the other’s mouth. The kiss is wet and slow but grows desperate and hasty, Ren moves his hand to bury it in the back of Hux head, moving through his hair, grabbing and petting up and down the back of his neck. Ren moved up, his other elbow supporting him as he hovers on top of Hux. Hux feels helpless, unable to do anything more than press his hands gently to Ren's chest, feeling over his collar bones.

Ren moves further on top of Hux, slotting one leg between his thighs. Like this, Hux can feel the hardness he missed on his thigh, and knows Ren can feel his own on him. The two are panting between kisses and dragging themselves against the other chasing the pleasing friction before Ren moves further down, kissing along Hux’s thin pale neck. 

He stays there, panting into the space connecting Hux’s neck and shoulders. His hand travels down Hux’s lithe body, dragging his fingers so lightly over his shirt it makes Hux shiver. Ren pulls up his undershirt and unfastens his uniform pants with one hand.

Hux can't stop his eyes rolling back as he feels Ren's calloused palm against his cock. Even with a layer of clothing separating them, Hux can bearly control himself. With all his self control he resists the primal urge to grind against the hand. Ren rubs lightly, alternating between a gentle touch and bearly ghosting over him. It's maddening. Hux peaks an eye open and sees Ren's eyes searching his face, watching for any instructions, any signs. Hux releases a breathy moan he's been keeping down to tell Ren what he's doing is right and to encourage him further. 

Ren apparently gets the message loud and clear. He stops, stretches the waistband of Hux's briefs and takes him in hand. Hux nearly let's another moan escape at the feeling of the large hand encircling him. It's all he can feel. It's rough and soft and all consuming. He peers at Ren again, he's not moving, he's looking at what's in his hand. The realisation sends heat flowing over his cheeks and chest. What is he doing? What's wrong? Does it look weird? Is he disgusted? We should stop. Forget this happened. I should just run out the clock in the cockpit until the sweet release of death takes me from the embarrassing life. 

Nevermind. Hux's head is involuntarily thrown back when Ren moves his hand down the shaft and back again. Slow and soft again. Thumb pushing gently against the vein on the underside. Ren speeds up incrementally. He thumbs over the slit, collecting the pearl of precum and using it to slick the shaft. The added slickness making it easy for Ren's hand to glide over him. Ren’s grip tightens slightly and increases in speed to find a steady pace. 

Hux can do nothing but try to stifle the indecent noises threatening to escape his traitorous mouth. He gathers what remains of his self control and pushes Ren's chest. He pushes Ren off him and onto the other side of bed. Ren looks hurt or confused, his hands hovering over Hux's biceps but fearing to touch them. Hux doesn't take the time to reassure Ren, he surged forward, sinking his teeth into Ren's neck. Hux received a near scream in response. He wasn't sure what possessed him to start devouring Ren's neck but the scream turned into a moan and a bucking of hips below him. Encouragement. He moved further down, rough wet kisses and vicious bites, teeth dragging over any unbandaged flesh. Hux's usually reserved demeanour had completely evaporated, replaced by about 2 decades of sexual frustration. 

He relishes every whine, every heavy breath out as he moves further down. His mind is blank, acting on instinct alone. He unfastens Ren's clearly over tight pants and takes no time for ceremony as he takes Ren's cock in his hand. He marvels at it for a quick moment as he begins stroking it. He feels his mouth water at the sight of it. So big in his hand, the head an angry red with a slight glisten of precum. Hunger takes over the general as he leans down and licks a wet stripe up the shaft with the flat of his tongue. Ren takes salty, tangy almost. Holding it at the base he takes the head in his mouth. Not sucking but letting his lips feel the shape and texture of the head. It's not like Hux had ever imagined it. Not that he imagined sucking Ren off but, how he imagined  _ a _ dick would feel. The head was smooth almost soft, he pushed down a fraction further, the vein of the underside so inviting for a tongue to push against, he could feel all the blood beneath the skin of the shaft making it so full it felt like it would burst at any moment. He let his lips run across the contours of the head as he retracted, following its shape until his lips met. All the blood in his ears kept him from noticing Ren, who was shaking beneath him, hands over his eyes, face red, mouth open and panting like a dog about to keel over and die after running a marathon in 50 degree heat. 

Hux decided he liked this look on Ren. He went back, hoping to pull some truly beautiful sounds from the knight, or kill him. Either option delighted Hux. His lack of experience and exposure to matters such as these left Hux with few moves in his repertoire. He settled for a steady grip and small strokes to make up for what he couldn't fit in his mouth. He could take about half of Ren before his gag reflex prevented him from proceeding any further. He used his tongue, his lips and just a little bit of suction to pull unrestrained moans from the mess below him. 

"Ah, teeth!" Ren gasped and hissed. 

Suddenly Hux's status as the world's most inexperienced 34 year old virgin caught up with him. Taken out of the moment the shame and embarrassment of what he was doing hit him like a tidal wave. The interuption was like a bucket of snow being thrown onto a lit match. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing away the thoughts telling him to stop, to compose himself. 

"Don't stop," Ren's voice was shaky, desperate. "Please." The high pitched whine went straight to the mass of shame overwhelming Hux. 

He tries to keep going, he can feel his movements becoming clumsy, unpolished and laughably amateur. Hux's face is so warm he thinks he might die. 

"Come here." Ren's voice was back to its low grumble. Hux releases Ren, fighting the urge to cave in on himself. Ren pulls him into a kiss. And keeps him there. 

Ren holds him close, pressing hot kisses into a reluctant Hux. They stay like that, comfortable in making out and grinding into each other. Hux feels like a teenager, alone with, whoever his hormonal desire tells him he wants, for the first time. Desire fuelling him. But too nervous to do anything more. 

Thankfully, Ren takes charge now that Hux has lost his confidence. He has one hand buried in the red of his hair and the other grabbing and needing his ass. Hux gives into the control Ren provides. 

Soon the hand on his ass moves to push the hem of his undershirt up over his flushed chest. Hux leans up and allows Ren to relieve him of the garment. Resuming this kiss, Ren's hands take their time to explore the newly exposed flesh. Hux does his best to banish all his self sabotaging thoughts, he begged his mind to let him enjoy this. It's so good. 

The hand makes its way down the small of Hux's back, sneaking in the space through the between his ass and pants. The open fastening leaving ample room for the hand even as they slip from his hips. All the contact is going straight to his crotch. 

The kiss, the hands the heat is almost too much. He feels Ren's finger run experimentally up the cleft of his ass, almost asking permission to be there. Hux's body responds for him, his cock jolting against Ren's thigh at the touch. Whether Ren felt it or not, that's all the response Hux is willing to give him. 

He takes Hux's pants and briefs off in one swift movement. "That's better." Hux has never felt so naked in his life. But Ren moves to cover Hux's body with his own, making Hux feel less exposed, more secure. "I want to try something." Hux can only look up at him, eyes wide and arms over his shoulders. 

He watches as Ren presents him with two fingers, just in front of his panting mouth. He only holds the position for a second before he traces over Hux's wet lips, dipping into his mouth ever so slightly to brush against the tip of his tongue and back into his lips, painting them with Hux's own saliva. Repeating his movements his fingers inch deeper pushing against the pliant tongue and brushing against the warm insides of his cheeks. Hux closes his eyes. He never knew something like this could be so erotic. 

"Show me what that mouth can do." Hux feels possessed by the deep voice, unable to do anything but obey its commands. "Get my fingers as wet as you can." Hux can't help the bucking of his hips against Ren's still clothed thigh. He languidly paints over the fingers intruding into his mouth. The heat and confidence returning from before. He opens his eyes, looking up at Ren through his golden lashes as he sucks gently, taking the fingers further in. 

Ren must've been enjoying this, if the rolling of his hips and the heavy breathing was anything to go by. Eventually he takes his fingers back. He pauses a moment, thumbs over Hux's wet, now closed but loose lips, and moves to reposition himself between Hux's legs. The dry hand is on Hux's pertruding hip bone, the other has disappeared between his legs. Hux fights the urge to pull his knees together. He wants this, he isn't really sure what  _ this _ is, but everything else has felt so damn good. 

Hux feels everything at once when Ren's spit slick finger makes contact with his rim. He reels at the sensation, his cock jumps in reply but his stomach lurches, and his hole feels wrong, wet and unnatural. He feels Ren's watchful eyes on him, examining every minute detail of Hux's reaction. The cocktail of feelings intensifies as the finger rubs in small slow circles around the muscle. The more it went on the more pleasant the sensation became. He was able to open his eyes and above him he saw Ren with an emotionless if slightly quizzical look on his face. He watched Ren swollow thickly when Hux's lips parted to let out his heavy breaths. 

Ren's lips drew into a line as he pushed into the muscle. Hux could swear he left Ren shaking against him. The pressure and shock of the intrusion drew something between a moan and a cry from Hux and Ren froze. Clearly petrified. Hux steadied his breathing, looked Ren dead in the eye and said "Keep going. Don't stop."

It seems Ren is finally able to take orders because he pushes in further, Hux tries to control his reaction while chasing the strange pleasure and fullness he's feeling. 

Ren moves slowly, moves in and out millimetres at a time. Hux closes his eyes and allows himself to experience the sensation without distraction. 

His eyes jolt open and his jaw with them when Ren takes his cock on hand, stroking at a leisurely pace. He sees Ren studying his face again but he doesn't care to stifle the moan that escapes him. The moan ends in a gasp Hux feels a second finger at his entrance. It pushes open the muscle, making a disgusting squelching sound. Hux is too lost in the magnitude of the sensation to be embarrassed. 

Ren moves methodically, minusculely, inching into Hux. Ren hocks a ball of spit down at Hux's cock, he should be just about dead from the embarrassment of all of this. He feels Ren add a third finger and Hux tries to distract himself from the painful stretch by focusing on the slick hand gliding over this cock. He feels like he'll be pushed over the end at any moment. "Ren." Hux can't help but gasp his words, fighting against himself for a single breath. "I'm gonna." His hands ball into fits with sheets tightly within them. "Ah, I'm going to cum." 

At that moment Ren's hand drops his desperate cock as if it burnt him. “Not yet. Not yet.” Hux openly groaned at the loss. But moments later Ren brushed up against something within him, making Hux’s whole body jerk forwards as he cried out with a mixure of pleasure and shock. “There it is.” 

Hux threw his head back onto the pillow silently begging for more of whatever that was. “W-what”  _ Huff _ “What was”  _ Huff _ “That?” 

“That would be your prostate.” There’s humour in Ren’s voice, humour Hux didn’t know what to make of. 

“How did you know it did that? How did you know how to do that?” Hux’s questions came out as fast as he could manage whilst catching his breath. 

“Fucking hell. You’re a virgin.” The realisation appeared to dawn on Ren. “A squeeming virgin. A 30 something year old virgin.” Hux wants to die. He knows for a  _ fact _ that Ren is a virgin. And he’s hurt that Ren didn’t assume that Hux had maybe only been with women until now. 

“I am not! I’ve… fraternised with…  _ people _ .” Even Hux was unconvinced by his own sputtering and obvious awkwardness. “Women. I just. Don’t know how all this goes.”

Ren looks at him like a wolf to injured prey. “Liar.” He huffs out a laugh that stokes the small fire of fury behind the thick wall of shame Hux was currently downing in. “You’ve never been with anyone, you’ve never done  _ anything _ with anyone.” Hux can only look away, inwardly mortified. 

“Neither have you.” Hux’s retort was sharp, hoping to pierce Ren’s shell and let loose his own inner shame. 

Ren’s chuckle makes Hux feel small, if he weren’t so already he’d have surely been completely red in the face. “But I watch  _ a lot _ of holoporn.” He makes his point by hitting that spot within Hux again. Caught off guard again, Hux almost screams. 

“Are you ready?” Ren’s words are dark and his eyes hungry. Hux hates this feeling of vulnerability, of Ren so clearly having the upper hand but his base insticts nod his head for him and allow Ren to manhandle him onto his knees. 

He’s never felt so self concious before, completely naked, ass in the air and his co-commander and competition behind him. He hears wet sounds and buries his head in the pillow. His teeth grind against each other as he feels Ren push into him. 

Every muscle in his body tenses at the pressure. "Relax." Ren's hand smoothes up his back. Caught off guard by the soft touch, Hux relaxes a little, focusing on the soothing feeling of the hand running over his spine. 

Ren inches further in. Hux tries and fails to stop himself from crying out. The pain crystal clear as it escapes through his clenched jaw. The fullness so alien. Scratching an inch he never knew he had. 

An inordinate amount of time passes and Ren is still pushing forward and pausing and pushing and pausing. He hand in Hux's back pulls back and finds a new hold on his hips. A deep, shuddering breath sounds from behind him. And Ren pulls back slightly before pushing forward. Hux can finally feel some kind of pleasure. 

Ren thrusts shallowly. Hux can hear the knight moaning behind him, relishing the debauched sounds. The deeper the thrusts become the more the pleasure out does the pain. Soon Hux was joining Ren with heavy breathy moans. Suddenly the hand on his hip was on his cock, pumping quickly with little ceremony. Ren's thrusts slow and become jerky, as if trying to control himself. Hux couldn't pay it much mind, he was lost in the feeling a cock in his ass and the Ren pumping him like his life depended on it. Within a few seconds Hux was spilling cum over Ren's hand and dripping it onto the sheet. Ren grunted from behind him and swiftly picked up speed, thrusting into Hux relentlessly, fucking Hux through the end of orgasm. A handful of thrusts later Hux felt a twitch within him, and a sickening wetness. Ren was panting, clearly exhausted, but he stayed there. Hux, coming down from his orgasm felt the embarrassment claw back up into the forefront of his mind. Suddenly he realised how uncomfortable he was, how exposed he was and how pitiful he must look, ass in the air, cum dripping down his thighs and Ren's softening cock still in him. 

Once his breathing evened, Ren pulled out, pulling with it the remainder of Hux's energy. The two collapse on the bed, onto the now ruined sheets. Through heavy eyelids Hux looks up at Ren flushed face. 

"Was that ok? Did I hurt you?" Hux smiled. Ren was showing his true colours as a virgin now. Although he supposes neither of them are virgins anymore. 

"You did well Ren. That was… good."

They lay there, entangled in each other. Ren had his head resting on Hux's chest. The raven hair feathered over his too pale skin. All his barriers had been torn down by the intimacy, the embarrassment, the orgasm and their impending death in the nothingness of space. He plays with Ren's hair, brushing his fingers through the somehow silky locks. He feels Ren smile against his skin. 

He could stay there forever. With Ren, in the void of space, unbothered by anything else in the entire universe. He was at peace. 

He doesn't know how long they'd been like that, but Hux can feel himself being pulled heavily into sleep. Kylo had pulled the blanket over them and held Hux tight in his arms. He's never felt so relaxed so calm. He let's oblivion take him. 

\--

Just hours of air remains. The dread pulls at Hux's mind. The comms are close to functional. Hux let's his controlled demeanour slip, throwing tools and yelling openly when things didn’t work. 

It's finally in a state that Hux can at least attempt to send a signal out. He sends the standard first order distress signal. 34 times. 

Then he sends 3 more signals, one noting he is in distress, then Ren, then both of them. Hux repeats the process, becoming more and more anxious. Ren joins him on the floor, he looks at Hux, wordless. 

When they awoke this morning, Ren gave Hux a warm smile and pulled him into a soft, slightly cautious kiss. Hux's heart fluttered. This is how he wanted to wake up every morning. They'd bearly spoken but looked at each other with sadness in their eyes. Both knowing this could be the end. 

Now Ren had his hand over the signal booster, eyes closed and brows slightly furrowed, breathing deeply but evenly. 

Hux takes the cue and continues to rapidly send out distress signals, praying Ren's Force nonsense is actually doing something and amplifying the signal. 

The power shuts off without warning. The emergency power keeping only a single light in the living quarters on and the barest of amount gravity keeping them just touching the floor. Their eyes meet, knowing what's to come. 

Ren takes his hand, leading him to the bed. They lay together, holding each other. Their breaths becoming laboured as the oxygen thins. 

The emergency power has depleted. Adrift in the dark and growing coldness the two cling to each other. Hux pulls the last of the oxygen into his burning lungs. The corners of his vision blurs. His head feels light and fuzzy. He uses the last of his strength to pull further into Ren. If he weren't so delirious he might say he was happy in Ren's arm, dying as they were. If he didn't know any better, he thought perhaps they were soul mates. 

\--

Hux comes to in a familar stark white but room. Med bay aboard a first order ship he was sure. Hux leaves the room as quickly as he can, searching for someone sufficiently ranked to question. 

It seems they were minutes away from the citidel, from the Supreme Leader. Suddenly Hux remembered that in all likelihood Snoke was going to kill him for failing to keep his precious Ren in tip top condition. 

_ Ren _ . Where was he? 

\--

Hux entered the opulent throne room, garish and tacky,  _ republican _ in its excess. Ren was the loan darkness in the room. Properly dressed in robes that spread across the floor in his kneeling position. His mask beside him, eyes fixed on the floor. 

"General." The fear that shot through him was just as quickly willed away. "Join us." He would not be intimidated. He stood next to Ren, careful not to look at him or think of him. 

"You disappointed me, general."

Hux remains silent, steeling himself against the incoming tirade. 

"It seems I shouldn't have had so much faith in your abilities. You were unable to complete the simplest of tasks; get Kylo Ren and bring him to me."

Silence. 

"Your  _ incompetence _ is an embarrassment." Hux feels the blow to his ego like a blaster to the chest. "Next time I'll know better and send a petty officer, or a stormtrooper." Hux almost loses his composure at the insult. He breathes in and forces himself to keep his strict posture and impassive facade.

Hux knows Snoke could have reached them had he tried, had he cared. He knew Snoke wanted them both to suffer in the void. 

"Even with all that time, you return to me damaged goods?" He sees Ren quiver out of the corner of his eye. He always did this; spoke of Ren like he was an object or child who wasn't even there. 

"Kylo Ren is in fact in  _ worse _ condition now."

Ren visibly fights to not flinch at the accusation. 

"Just as he severed a bond, you created a new one." Hux had forgotten just how all knowing the Supreme Leader was. He should have known he'd have seen what happened. "Such a disappointment. Kylo Ren  _ was _ going to complete his training. But now… He is no longer ready, he must wait and prove himself anew."

Snoke lounged back in his throne. "I expect better from you, general. Dismissed."

The knight rose and turned to leave, trailing behind Hux. They walked in silence to the end of the long hallway leading from the throne room. Hux turns to face Ren, expecting to comfort him after Smokes harsh words. He was only faced with the blank face of the mask. "Kylo." Hux couldn't keep the slight neediness out of his voice. The mask was slightly downcast, he knew he wasn't looking him in the eyes. 

A moment later Ren looked at him but quickly turned, heading down a hallway Hux was off limits for him, he could never follow. Ren was back to the imposing force he usually was, Cape billowing behind him, mask unreadable and heavy footsteps echoing around him. 

And then he was gone. 

Hux had never felt so alone. 


End file.
